


Suffocation

by reddiecorn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiecorn/pseuds/reddiecorn
Summary: Very short vent fic about Tommy in exile :/
Kudos: 1





	Suffocation

He jumped, making sure to straighten his body so he wouldn’t get hurt. He pointed his toes while trying to breathe in the fleeting air around him.

He felt like he had been falling for far too long. He opened an eye, squinting.

And then he felt that all-too familiar feeling.

Falling beneath the water, only going further down by the second. The feeling of claustrophobia, feeling too small and hopeless. The momentary panic, followed by adrenaline. Desperately trying to swim to the surface before he ran out of time.

His head popped out of the water.

He breathed as deeply as he could, coughing up some water.

His clothes felt heavier, weighed down from being thoroughly soaked.

“You haven’t done that in a while..” 

Tommy turned to the sudden voice, seeing Ghostbur floating behind him.

He sighed, running a hand through his dripping hair.

“I guess not.”

Ghostbur looked at him, concern taking over his features. “Tommy are you okay?”

The question caught him off guard. Why would the ghost ask that? He was clearly doing just great. He had found a home, a place to stay. A _safe_ place. Not to mention how he had finally left Logsteadshire.

Or, what was left of it anyways..

“Of course I am, Ghostbur!” He said. Yelled? Closer to shouting than anything else.

“Tommy...” Ghostbur averted his gaze, focusing his eyes on a blade of grass poking through the snow.

He sighed. “Please. I’m fine, Wilbur.”

The ghost looked at him, eyes wide. Tommy realized his mistake.

“Ghostbur, my bad. You just... look like him.” 

“I know, but still...”

Tommy shifted, the tension in the air turning uncomfortable. He put on a small smile, trying to make Ghostbur feel a little happier.

“So, what’s the plan for today?”


End file.
